principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Buramu Akuma
Buramu Akuma was the previous captain of the Sixth Division in the Gotei 13. He still has the reputation of being the worst joker of all time. No one ever got that he was telling a joke when he did. Appearance Buramu Akuma is a tall, serious looking man. He has dark, grey eyes and black, straight hair. Buramu Akuma's body structure makes you think he's taller than he actually is, making him intimidating to his subordinates. He wears a classic captain Haori. When entering a bigger battle, he wears custom made armor on his legs and arms, both for protection and harder strikes. Personality He seems like a serious, cold person who never wants to laugh or show his emotions. His few close friends know this isn't true, as he often shows himself to be sympathetic and full of laughter among them. However, outside his small group of friends he seems a person without any emotion at all. He always wants to deliver a perfect job, but he doesn't expect his subordinates to do the same. This gives him the reputation of being arrogant, because he usually comments on their failures as being predictable. His desire for perfection can be explained by his youth in Rukongai: he had to apply three times at the Shinigami Academy before he was accepted. He hates hollows so much, that he also disgusts the Vizards, because they have Hollow powers. He has never mentioned why he hates them so much, but his feelings towards them can be easily spotted by the way he slaughters as much hollows as possible, and that he battles Vizards every time he gets the possibility. He also doesn't like to use his shikai, because he fears to hurt his subordinates and he never uses bankai, unless he is alone, because its power may kill them unintentionally. Buramu's constant desire to improve himself and his talent as a combatant are the main reasons he made such a fast rise in the Gotei 13. Even though he is still young, he has shown that he is among the most skillfull combatants of the captains, and is seen as the one with the potential of becoming the most powerful shinigami of all time. However, he can't seem to properly guide his subordinates, because of his intimidating and cold personality In his spare time, Buramu likes to just walk around outside of the Seireitei and go into the fields and forests. He usually takes some food food and material to write with him. He plans on releasing a book about Shinigami-hood eventually. When he goes on his long walks, he is a very gentle man and even smiles occasionally. But of course, no one ever dares to go with him. Thus, few know about this side of him. History As a kid in Rukongai,district Hokutan, he was hated by a lot of people, because he was thought to be responsible for the deaths of numerous souls. This was of course because he couldn't control his vast spiritual power yet. As a result, he forcibly repressed his own power, which resulted in not being accepted to the Shinigami Academy twice. But one day, his village was attacked by a hollow, which he defeated singlehandedly. This impressed the Shinigami's so much, that he was instantly accepted into the Academy. In the Academy however, Buramu showed almost no talent for anything. All of his teachers thought he was never going to able to achieve Shikai and stopped paying attention to him. When Buramu screwed up a technique, no one even bothered to help or correct him, so here his cold personality was born. After realising the fact that no one would support or help him, he started going to the library very often. He even managed to get his hands on books that are normally meant for Captain-class Soul Reapers and through sheer determination and willpower, he managed to learn some really advanced techniques. He also read about Jinzen and other ways of communicating with your Zanpaktou. Within a year, Buramu had mastered Shunpo, Zanjutsu/swordmanship and the powers of his Shikai. He then showed his techniques of by defeating all of his teachers and graduated on the the spot. Buramu joined Sixth company, where he made it as a Seated Officer in no time. During this period, people noted that he was a carefree, calm and cheerful. This changed however, after an accident happened with an unknown hollow. Buramu blamed himself for the death of his comrades and his personality completely changed. No one even knows this, but the unknown hollow from back then was Senso, one of the Four Vasto Lordes, although she wasn't a Vasto Lorde back then. There are rumors that he killed the previous 6th company captain, but Buramu Akuma has never commented on this rumor. This made him distance himself even more from his comrades and made him appear even colder. When he was still a seated officer of Sixth company, he developed his Bankai. He used it first in a battle with a Vasto Lorde. Although nobody saw the actual fight, it was clear that the battle had been fierce because of the massive destruction in the area. He used a special training method on himself to greatly increase his physical powers. Buramu eventually made it as a Senior-Captain and became the most feared captain in the Gotei 13. This is probably because he seems to have the desire to kill anyone who even talks to him. Whenever the assistance of Sixth company is required, the messengers hate it if they have to go to Buramu, just because of this fear. After a longer life than he had ever wished for, he perished at old age while defending his squad. It was said that his opponents eventually fled from him, as he seemed uninterested in the fact that he was dying, and kept on destroying his opponents. Plot Seireitei Invasion Arc While Buramu is walking in the forest, he is suddenly attacked by 3 arrancars. He plays with them for a while and quickly finishes them when he senses that an attack on Soul Society is under way. When he arrives, he gets some intel on the enemy from Kikou, and then sets of to Jidanbo, to gain additional information, while thinning the enemy's ranks out. Buramu then encounters the Vizard Valentino and attacks him. He's able to gain the upper hand against his Shikai, but then suffers an attack from Valentino. Buramu appears unscathed and raises his sword to strike down the defenceless Valentino. Kito stops him from killing of Valentino, stating that he is still a good Soul Reaper, and takes Valentino with him. Buramu is annoyed with this twist and starts killing some minor hollows. He later encounters Kazuma, while he is battling two Arrancar and steps in with Raikoho, and with the help of Kazuma, he is able to kill one of them with Hiryugekizokushintenraiho. The girl-like Arrancar starts to cry and slashes at Kazuma when he tries to comfort them. Annoyed with this, Buramu takes his leave, stating that he won't participate in the battle any longer, since the strongest opponents have been defeated. The Meeting After the remaining hollows were cleaned up, Buramu called for a captain meeting where the captains shared their findings and losses in the battle. Here he revealed information about the prophecy to Asura and accidentally to Geto. After the captain meeting, he went to Kito, who was visiting Hinata. She had been attacked by Kikin. He asked him to file his reports and spread them among the other captains. Buramu revealed in this conversation that he was planning a full scale assault on Hueco Mundo, to destroy their strongholds and find/destroy The Source, a mystical substance that can turn hollows into perfect Arrancar. After this, he went to train his Vice-captain, Ramaru Totsuka. This is the first time he trains someone personally. Storming of the Lair Arc After making preparations and a strategy for the invasion, Buramu calls his men and the captains together that were willing to come with. Things change quickly when Kito is forced to use his power, and things start to get messy. Everyone is forced to expend more of their strength to be faster in order to still surprise the garisson of the Dome, a major hollow fortress. Buramu uses his strength to destroy a minor hideout and rushes towards the Dome, since he senses Ramaru's Reiatsu fading away. He finds Ramaru and Valentino, and is confronted by the hollowification that Ramaru has been forced to undergo. Buramu therefore relieves her from her duties as a Shinigami and sends her away. He then proceeds towards the Dome, but along the way, Buramu feels he may has made a mistake. Inside, he is confronted by Senso and sends his men away, in order to be able to fight without having to worry about them. After some sparring, Senso leaves, as she doesn't feel like it today. When Buramu reaches the core of the Dome, he sees how Valentino, Ramaru and Kazuma are facing off against a weakened Seifuku. There, he sort of admits he was wrong and is willing to take Ramaru back with him. Valentino however gives in to his inner hollow, in order to destroy the Source, a mystical substance that has the power to turn Hollows into Arrancar and Shinigami into Visored. Buramu then destroys the completely hollowified Valentino and escapes the Dome along with Kazuma and Ramaru. Kito was waiting outside with an open Garganta and after a short talk, they return to Soul Society. Reprieve Arc During the burial of his fallen subordinates, Buramu holds a heartfelt speech and vows to improve his men's abilities by training them personal. When he leaves, he runs into Kito who has overheard the speech. Kito questions his words, and Buramu asserts that after the mistakes he made with Ramaru and Valentino, he genuinely wants to change. He remarks that the 6th Division is one of the smallest Divisions, having suffered the most over the course of the war, so he will up their quality to make up for their quantity. Buramu also says a few words at Valentino's funeral. He later has a confrontation with Tsurijo, who questions him for killing Valentino and hurting Ramaru. Buramu however retorts with saying that it was necessary, both for Soul Society and Valentino. Later on, Buramu decides to make a rare appearance to the Shinou Academy to recruit for his Division, and notices Ai Shiro. Intrigued by Ai's strong resemblance to Valentino, he asks for a match with him, and the similar Reiatsu further confirms Buramu's suspicion: Valentino's spirit has somehow been reincarnated in Ai. After knocking him out, Buramu tells the Instructors that he wants to borrow Ai from them. Joint Training Session Arc In the Sixth Division Barracks and within the safety of a barrier Buramu set up, Buramu begins training Ai personally, and reveals his theory: that Ai is somehow the reincarnation of Valentino or at least has his spirit inside him. Furthermore, Buramu intends to unlock Ai's true potential, forcing him to learn his Zanpakutō's name. He uses an advanced Gentei Kaijou to lower his power to one tenth, but even then Ai struggles against Buramu. Buramu ups the pressure until Ai eventually is forced into his Inner World where he learns his Zanpakutō's name, Tsukyomi, and releases. Ai uses a great attack which Buramu takes head on, and silently praises for his growth. When Buramu dispels the barrier, Ai sees Ramaru, and is surprised that he knows her name. Buramu leaves them to catch up. Upon being notified of the news that one of his subordinates, Yamato Haru, Buramu goes to the Central 46 Compound and challenges them directly, requesting them to lower the sentence (if not abolishing it) and then leaving. Deciding that Buramu, as well as his Vice-Captain Ramaru are threats, the former for having a history of disregarding them and the latter for being a Visored, they agree to investigate all the Gotei 13 Divisions for "treachery". Cyrin Kamikira goes to Buramu and they compare notes, discovering that both of them lost a Shinigami to the Central 46. Though Cyrin wants to ally with Buramu against the Central 46, Buramu warns Cyrin not to overstep his boundaries, telling him the situation is under control for now, and only if the Central 46 "persists in their foolishness" will he consider taking action. At the Joint Training Session later on, Buramu reveals Ai to everyone, having Ramaru engage him in combat and going all out despite everyone thinking it's overkill. A few Captains recognize Ai as Valentino, and are surprised as Ai displays skills on the level of Vice-Captain already. Buramu interrupts the match, however, and gives Ai rare praise before asking to talk to him in private. He tells him that he will transfer Ai to the Fourth Division for his excellent healing abilities, and not only that but promote him to Vice-Captain, the highest position in the Division at the moment (lacking a Captain). Afterwards, Sano, being in charge of the Fourth Division, speaking to Ai and giving him his approval. both First Division Vice-Captain Shiara and Eleventh Division Captain Igeku challenge Buramu, who offers to take them on both. Shiara and Igeku successfully manage to land several hits...on Buramu's afterimages; his speed overwhelms both of them and in the end he finishes the end with a few quick blows. Central 46 Arc As Buramu finishes his sparring match, Ramaru goes up with some food. Buramu notes the appearance of Kito and the way he was masking his Reiatsu, and, suspicious, Buramu senses the approach of ten men. Identifying them as Onmitsukido, Buramu tells Ramaru to flee, giving her a scroll containing instructions on how to open a Garganta as well as the location of an Order of the Pure base; he tells her she will be welcome there as a potential Visored. Kito notices Ramaru's exit, and attempts to confront Buramu about it, but just then the Onmitsukido arrive. The squad's leader, Sorino Yumigawa, declares that they are here to arrest Buramu, Cyrin, and Ramaru. Buramu at first is uncooperative, almost getting into a fight with Sorino, but is convinced by Kito to be led quietly away so his actions will not prove the Central 46 right. Later on, Buramu is taken out of his prison cell for his "trial". He has been bound with various seals which are supposed to suppress his Reiatsu, but unbeknownst to the guards one of those seals was placed by himself to store his Reiatsu and his Zanpakuto. During his "trial", Buramu releases the seal, and using the little power he has, breaks out of the courtroom.Ai, meanwhile, has taken it upon himself to go rescue Buramu, and runs into him. Buramu is weakened by all the seals, and it is up to Ai to carry Buramu back to safety. Ai goes to the Fourth Division, telling all his Officers to hide in the Sixth Division Barracks where they are to set up barriers. Powers and Abilities Master swordmanship specialist: '''Buramu Akuma is an extremely potent swordmaster, able to lethally and precisely strike his opponent without any effort. Due to his great strength, few ennemies can even block his destructive attacks. Combined with his enormous speed, Buramu is arguably the greatest swordmaster in the history of Soul Society. His style is to strike his opponent with a few hard hits to pressure them and force them to leave an opening. He then kills his opponent with a single strike. '''Shunpo master: He is second to none when it comes to speed, and his Shunpo mastery enhances this even more. Buramu Akuma is probably one of the most proficient users of the flash step in the history of soul society. His agility while using Shunpo is probably the best in Soul Society. This allows him maneuver better and gives his opponent the impression that he is being attacked from all sides. Kido expert: he is able to use some Kido under level 90 without incantation. Although he doesn't use it that much and despite the fact that it isn't his strongest side, he can time his attacks perfectly, thus completely surprising his opponent. Master Hakuda combatant: although he prefers to use his Zanpaktou, Buramu Akuma is feared for his strong, fast punches and kicks. It is rumored that he once took out 20 hollows with a single punch, as the punch was so fast, it created a vacuum wave that obliterated all in its path. Because of this impressive speed, combined with his enormous strength, he is second to none when it comes to a fistfight. Immense Spiritual Power: as an experienced captain, he has vast resources of spiritual power. He has yet to show his full power, as he tends to finish his battle in less than 3 attacks. He also constantly surpresses most of his power, because his Reiatsu has the same effect as his zanpaktou on less powerful soul reapers. Immense Strength: Buramu Akuma has an impressive control over every muscle, which allows him to exploit his already monstrous strength even more. Although his muscles aren't as strong as some of the other captains, due to this unique control, Buramu can use his power better, easier and more effectively. It is said that if he would ever become angry, all of Soul Society will tremble. After his special training, this has increased even more, to unimaginable heights. Immense Speed: As one of the fastest shinigami in the history of Soul Society, Buramu Akuma outspeeds most shinigami, even if they use shunpo and he isn't. He often has races with Asura Mishima, as he sees him as his ultimate rival when it comes to speed and Shunpo. His speed has also increased drastically due to his special training. Immense Durability: Although he is rarily wounded, due to his impressive strength and spiritual power, it is clear that he can take almost any attack. Calculated combatant: Even in the most fiery battles, Buramu Akuma displays an almost terrifying logic and quick mind. It is a running joke in Soul Society that he is planning what to wear next week while fighting. Zanpakuto 'Mitsudo Funsai (Crushing Density''): in its sealed form, it is a simple blade with a slightly longer handle than average, in a black sheathe. *'Shikai': it's activation command is 'Bring down the heavens, Mitsudo Funai '. When released, it still looks like a regular katana, with a longer, thicker and broader blade. '''Shikai Special Ability: '''it is able to increase or decrease its own density and that of the objects it hits, thus increasing and decreasing its weight and durability. When Buramu swings the blade, he decreases its density to be faster, and he increases the density when he hits, so the power of the hit increases drastically. Also, when it hits, Buramu decreases the density of the opponent's weapon, so that it easily breaks and makes it even harder for the opponent to block. Although his Shikai doesn't have as much abilities and as many of the other captains, his ability is a fearsome one: because of his ability, he can break the sword of almost anyone with one strike, thus stopping any ability it might have. He stated that if after 3 sword collisions his opponent's sword is still in one piece, he is doing something wrong. *'Bankai:'' 'Tengoku Mitsudo Funai (Heavenly Crushing Density):' Buramu's sword remains the same, except that it has become even sharper because of the pressure it emits. It is also unbreakable because of this. The only thing that changed, is a faint, black aura that seems to be around both Buramu and the Zanpaktou. It has only been seen during his Captain exam. No one ever saw it and lived to tell the tale. Bankai Special Ability: 'Now he can increase the density of the sky around himself. Weaker opponents will be crushed by this. Others will have their speed, agility and mobility decreased drastically. Buramu himself doesn't experience these effects himself, affording himself with a formidable advantage. *'Shirudo (pressure shield): Buramu denses all particles around him to form a nearly impenetrable shield. He can also use it for offense by slamming into his opponent. Buramu can choose wheter he makes it a solid one or if he wishes to disperse the enemy's attack, he can make the particles move around him at great speed. *'Atsuryoku (pressure sword):' Buramu lengthens his sword by using particles around him to slash his opponent from a distance. This technique can lengthen his sword to 300 meters. He can also make the particles move constantly at high speed to get a chainsaw effect. It can also be used to cut through an enemy's attack. *'Kurassha jigoku (Hellish Crusher):' Buramu Akuma's most painful technique. The target is closed in by the denser particles, until it is completely crushed. At first, the victim will find his movements restricted by the Bankai's power. But as time goes by, the particles will become denser and denser, until the opponent can no longer move. Then the body is completely crushed in a matter of seconds. The entire process takes about five minutes. If Buramu has to battle multiple opponents, he can still do it in seven minutes. It takes some time to prepare, but when it's ready, there's no escaping it. This technique can be used against multiple opponents at once, although it takes longer to kill. Buramu Akuma has never showed this technique to anyone. *'Kurassha tengoku (Heavenly Crusher):' Buramu Akuma's ultimate technique. After using this, he can't use his powers for several hours. He used it once during a battle against several arrancars and vizards, leaving an enormous gap in the ground afterwards, several kilometers in diameter. He was facing dozens of opponents at that time, but not a single piece of their bodies was left. He can't use it if there are any allies anywhere near him, because they would be annihalated as well. The technique is in fact the densening and growing of all particles around Buramu, within 1,5 miles. However, this technique also crushes him, although he is more resistant to it. *'Bankai Gyaku (Reverse Bankai):' Revealed during his fight against Senso. It was originally designed to block Kito's sound attacks, but it can be used to suck in incoming attacks or stop Fire-based attacks. When at close range, it can be used to trap his enemy. Relationships Kito Kurama: Although he would never admit it, Buramu views Kito as his closest friend. In terms of battle style, they are completely different: Buramu has the greatest physical strength/stamina and is better in terms of Zanjutsu. Kito however is very powerful with Kido and Hakuda. Their teamwork is especially great, since their battle styles are so different. Asura Mishima: Although Buramu is often annoyed with his laid back/lazy attitude, he respects Asura a great deal. Because of their strong personalities, they have a lot of quarrels and fights but Asura is probably one of the few people that can look past Buramu's cold appearance. They are equals when it comes to battling, although they both sometimes wished that they were real enemies, so they could have an all-out battle. Kazuma Nakajima: Buramu doesn't like Kazuma at all. Although he respects the fact that Kazuma doesn't want to draw swords over a quarrel, Buramu just disgusts the way Kazuma hangs around the taverns and that he seems to smoke all the time. Kazuma on the other hand can't stand Buramu's cold personality and that he seems to distance himself from everyone, even his subordinates. They don't really hate each other, but they will never drink a cup of sake together. Ramaru Totsuka: Buramu has a good relationship with his vice-captain, as she is the only one who can take his behavior without getting annoyed. Buramu normally never trains one of his subordinates personally, but made an exception for Ramaru, which suggests he feels some kind of affection towards her, even though Buramu said that it was only because finding a new vice-captain would be a nuisance. Ai Shiro: Buramu sees him as someone with great potential and wants to draw out that potential. On a more personal level, Buramu also views him as some sort of son. Mouri Tsurijo: An ex-member of Sixth company. Buramu does realize how close her personality is to his, which he greatly appreciates. He doesn't show this to her, as he wishes to push her further, so that she could one day become captain. He promised himself that if she would ever need help with training or something else, he would help her immediately, as Buramu sometimes feels guilty for treating her badly. Trivia *Buramu Akuma was the first captain of the 6th company who isn't from the noble Kuchiki clan. *His Shikai's ability is the most game-breaking there is: before his enemy can unleash his/her Zanpaktou's power, he can break it. Its power is called 'unfair' most of the time Quotes *"Not only are you ruled by those pathetic emotions, you don't have the power to back them. When performing you're duty as a captain, emotions cloud your judgement and get in the way." *"Okay, you're over. I am going to use a final, CRUSHING argument... don't look so fierce. That was a joke" *(to a vasto lorde) "Well, it seems it's my lucky day. My subordinates are far away from here, so I can finally use this in battle... BAN-KAI!" *"I'll tell you my special power... it's pure awesomeness!!" *(to his subordinates) "If anyone here thinks he or she should speak up, then it better not be some foolishnes. I won't allow it. In fact, I will crush all of you like the puny bugs you are." *(after the previous quote, to himself) "I do hope everyone got that it was a joke..." *"You do realize that this is the end of your career as a Vice-captain. I can't allow a hollow to enter Soul Society." -- to Ramaru Totsuka, after the relevation that she has become a Visored. *Tsurijo: "You know what you are? You're like a statue. Cold as the stone you're made of. Always taking the 'rational' way, never considering anyone else... Always sitting silent..." Buramu: "Yes I am. I am that statue. The statue that will always stand tall at the gates of Soul Society. I will protect this place and all its inhabitants at any price! I no longer regret any decision I ever made... I know I'll never score high in a popularity, but I'll be everyone's silent guardian... Even at the price of my very soul! Don't ever insult my honor again!" *"I didn't get the chance to actually cut someone in that sparring match, but you seem eager to give me an opportunity!" -- to Sorino Yumigawa Category:Captain Category:Shinigami Category:Senior Captain